Dance with Me
by silverpuff
Summary: Third of three Angela arranges a party at Hodgins's house. Booth and Bones go, in an attempt to get away from the stress and pain of the last weeks. It is then, by way of a dance, that they realise just what they mean to each other....... BoothBrennan, An


**Dance with Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Sue Thomas thingy or the song 'I'm Loving Angels Instead' by Robbie Williams. (Disclaimers are silly, I don't like them but I don't want to get sued.).

**Slight crossover with Sue Thomas FB Eye.**

**Hidey Ho campers, another Bones fic from me- part three of my trilogy (therefore the last installment). Follows the vague story of the first two, Candle on the Water and Firelight. I don't know what is up with me but I keep replacing s's with d's. I apolagise for this or any other typing errors. Here you go!**

"What, the hell, is going on," Hodgins had to breathe deeply so as not to yell and attract attention to himself. He stood in his front doorway, holding two sacks of groceries.

Zack, who was currently living with him, also stood with groceries, but his face was not nearly as straight. Angela Montenagro was holding the front door open, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"You are having a party! In your house!"

Hodgins turned to Zack menacingly.

"Did you authorize this?"

Zack straightened his face and shook his head vigorously.

"Oh don't blame him it was me!" Ange seemed really happy about the fact that Hodgins was annoyed.

"Come on in then!" she ushered the two stunned housemates into the hallway.

"How many people did you invite?"

Angela gestured to her ear and poured dips and chips into a bowl, bopping strangely to the excessively loud music.

"I said, HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU INVITE?"

Angela smiled and opened the door, letting two random people into the house.

"Not many, about…forty, maybe?"

Taking a look at Hodgin's face, Zack thought it best for Angela's health to steer him into the kitchen.

"We'll just be packing away the groceries then," he nodded happily at people as they passed them. Once in the kitchen, he closed the door heavily and turned around to face Hodgins, who started firing questions at him.

"Did you know about this?"

"Er….kinda…" Zack shrank back a bit. "But I didn't know it was on this scale!"

"Since when does little miss party pants plan a house party in MY house and not even tell me about it?"

"Ok, I think you should calm down before you spontaneously combust. Besides, you'll frighten the guests," Zack poured Hodgins a drink.

"That is MY alcohol and this is MY house and the guests won't even hear me because the music is so ridiculously loud!" Hodgins downed his drink, making Zack Flinch as he slammed the glass down on the table.

Angela opened the door to yet more guests. The total was already way past the forty she had told Hodgins about, but this wasn't worrying her at the minute. She smiled and squeeled as she let her best friend in, Temperence Brennan.

"Hey Sweety! You decided to come afterall!" she hugged her forcibly.

"Well, I didn't want to miss you getting slaughtered by Hodgins," Brennan said, stepping nervously into the hallway and handing Angela a bottle. She put her hands in her pockets and stood admiring a picture on the wall. Angela noticed how tired her friend looked.

"You can go through and help destroy the living room if you like," she said, pointing in the direction of the noise with the bottle in her hand. Brannan gave a little smile and hunched her shoulders.

"Or you can go and save Zack from a horrible death in the kitchen?"

Brennan laughed and made her way towards the kitchen.

Ange watched her go, thinking about how to cheer her friend up. Then the answer rang the doorbell and she le Booth in.

"Hey!" she hugged Booth, on tiptoes because of his height. He also handed her a bottle of something and stepped inside. She took his coat and smiled.

"Brennan will be pleased you are here, Booth. It' s good that you came."

He smiled.

"So did you and Hodgins get it on yet? Or is that on the agenda for tonight?"

Angela blushed.

"Right now he wants to kill me."

"Why?"

"Well, I kinda…forgot to tell him about borrowing his house for the evening…"

Booth laughed. "Good luck with that then."

"Er, Brennan is around, she was in the kitchen a minute ago. Jack is here too- and Sue. You remember Sue Thomas, right?"

Booth thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Well guess what? Her and Jack finally got it together!"

Booth tried hard to act happy to please Angela. She had gone to so much trouble with this party, and he knew why. He and Brennan had both had a hard time of It recently, and Angela knew this. He decided not to let her down, and entered the living room, taking a deep breath.

As it was no-one died. The tension seemed to evaporate, leaving a very loud bunch of seemingly happy people in the vicinity of Dr. Hodgins's house.

By about half past nine, the party was well underway. It was nice, Brennan decided, that everone had a chance to let off some steam and enjoy themselves with people they liked. If only it would work for her. It seemed that the stress and emotion of the past few weeks, finding her mother's remains, making up with her brother, everything, would not let her go. Booth it seemed, was the same. He was finding it hard after the loss of his best friend and having to deal with the funeral and his angry family was not really helping. The two of them sat in a corner of the room with Jack and Sue, with whom they had worked many times. Jack and Booth got on very well, having joined the FBI at similar times, and they had also been through a lot of training together. Brennan was full of respect and admiration for Sue, and vice versa. The four got on well, and had solved many a case together. It was mostly Sue and Jack making conversation, with the odd input from Brennan and Booth, who sat quietly, sipping drinks occasionally. Angela and Hodgins came over to see them a few times, Hodgins now in a completely different mood.

"So, you calmed down then?" Brennan said, smiling.

"I calmed down temporarily. I still haven't forgiven Angela."

Angela was hanging on his arm, giggling hysterically about something. Hodgins was grinning from ear to ear, clearly not bothered about the fact that Angela was trying to use him as a climbing frame to get away from a drunk security guard with a water pistol.

" I give those two about...ten minutes before they get it on," Booth said, sprawling out on a couch with a drink. He looked tired, but was smiling.

"Brennan looked from her hyper best friend to Booth, scraping hair out of her eyes.

"I don't even give them that."

Zack looked like he was having the time of his life, chatting up two female students. Sue and Jack left them alone to go and get some drinks.

Brennan closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some air- It's really stuffy in here."

She made her way outside followed by Booth. The pation doors were wide open, revealing a dark garden. Brennan made her way over to a low wall near some flowerbeds, whilst Booth stood with his hands in his pockets, admiring the sky.

"Stars are out," he said absent-mindedly. It amazed Booth how he could sit with Brennan in complete silence and it never became awkward. Brennan's eyes wandered towards the sky. She looked at it for a while, her hair blowing gently in the night breeze. Booth watched her, with almost as much intent as she did the stars.

"They are beautiful," she whispered.

"I didn't know Hodgins was a gardener," Booth said, looking at the flowers.

"Well you know, he likes his moss."

They laughed, both of them noting how good it felt. They both went to speak at the same time, but were interrupted by Angela. She was hanging onto the handle of the patio doors, still partly attached to Hodgins.

"Hey, you two, Zack is about to do karaoke!"

Booth laughed.

"_Hodgins_ has a karaoke machine?"

Brennan giggled too.

"You tell my assistant that if he is too embarrassing, I'll sack him."

Angela disappeared, making high pitched squealing sounds as a result of being tickled.

"Booth?" Bones said.

"Mmm?"

"Thanks,"

He looked up at her. "What for?"

"For being…..my Candle on the Water. For being there when I needed you the most."

She stood beside him, their shoulders touching.

He smiled.

"Well, thank you. When they found Steven, and I had to tell his wife, his kids…I couldn't have got through that without you. You were my firelight when I needed you."

They shared a strong hug. Brennan rested her tired head on Booth's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"And now, the karaoke king takes the floor."

Inside, Zack struck up the karaoke machine with 'I'm Loving Angels Instead."

Booth whispered in Brennan's ear.

"Bones, dance with me."

She didn't open her eyes.

Booth took her right hand in his, his other arm around her waist. She laid her head on his chest, and he rested his cheek on her head.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

The two of theem knew right from that moment, that they would always have each other.

No matter how hard things got, or how bad life seemed, there would always be someone, a Candle on the Water, a firelight.

Let me know what you think

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


End file.
